Welcome to the Madhouse
by Outside85
Summary: Imagine waking up in Arkham Asylum with no memory of why and how you got there. Now imagine your Raven of the Teen Titans. Warning ooc'ness may occur later, R&R please.
1. Waking up

**Welcome to the Madhouse**

Author notes: I was inspired to write this after reading another FF story (sorry but i dont remember its name, but thanks to the author), also the characters appearing are heavilly inspired by Batman: Arkham Asylum.

Words in _Italic_, are thoughts.

Disclaimer: I dont own anything, DC Comics does.

Raven opened her eyes, but closed them again when she was blinded by the harsh light overhead. Trying again slowly, she could see she was in a room with white walls, floor and ceiling, except one wall that seemed to be a thick window with a door in it, without a handle on her side. Looking down at herself, she noted the grey pants and shirt with a number on it, 01-11-1980, was too warm for her liking. When you're used to walking around in a leotard with nothing covering your legs, pants quickly become too warm for anyone.

"Where am I?" Looking out the window making up one of the walls didn't give her an answer, the cell across from her was empty, but a dozen or so similar cells could be seen down the hall, hers was at one end of the corridor. Nothing could be heard from where she was except someone snoring. She couldn't tell what time it was, hers was the only cell with the lights on currently and there was no window to the outside world. "Well it's obvious I'm intended to stay in here, let's see what my soul-self can find."

Taking up her meditative position, she closes her eyes, quietly chanting her mantra:

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos." Her shadow seems to grow, hunching over her for a second before flying towards the glass in the shape of a shadowy bird, only slam silently against it. Shaking its head in confusion it heads towards one of the walls, achieving the same result as before. Again and again it tried to get out only to be blocked by walls that should have proved no obstacle for it, in frustration it circles its owner before finally returning to her. "Well that was unexpected. Strange I felt no enchantments or similar barriers." Getting up she began staring that the walls, floor and ceiling, looking for anything that indicated any sort of magical barriers, finding nothing, much to her frustration. Reigning in her emotions before she destroys; the single bed she had been occupying, the sink or the metal toilet in the corner.

"Well, if there's prisoners, there must be guards." Walking over to the glass window, she tries banging on it with her fist, getting nothing of the sounds she hoped for.

"HEY! LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"Keep it quiet down there!" A deep rumbling voice replied down the corridor, one of the other inmates, to Raven he didn't sound human.

"What's the problem missy?" A large black man had emerged from the door next to her cell, he was wearing a uniform, but she couldn't see any indication of where she was or his name on the small pin on his chest.

"Where am I? And I want out."

"You're in your cell and you know I can't do that, get back in bed." Sighing, Raven knew at the moment there was nothing she could do, besides that.

"Turn off the lights then." The guard just returned through the door, a moment later the light in her room disappeared shrouding her in the darkness she felt comfortable in.

"Great, I don't know where I am, how I got here and why I can't get past the walls. This had better not be some lame joke." She tossed and turned a few times before sleep finally caught up with her.

She was dreaming, she knew she was. But it was a strange dream; she was standing absolute darkness, nothing but black and her. She looked around, seeing nothing for a second before gigantic pages torn from a book started raining down from above. She could only read the word diary on the pages; she heard a familiar voice cry and equally familiar but cruel mocking laughter answering it, increasing in volume by the second. When the laughter finally drowned out the crying voice, she woke, getting blinded again by the light from above. The laughter seemed to have followed her into her waking mind. "Just great." She said rubbing her eyes, noticing the laughter wasn't in her head; it was coming from down the hall.

The guard from last night appeared in the doorway, flanked by a couple of other guards dressed in riot gear. "Breakfast time people, after that ladies shower first." Ravens eyes went wide, when the guard turned towards her, she could read the name tag:

"Aaron Cash, Chief of security." The name and title wasn't what scared her, it was the logo and name printed above it:

Arkham Asylum.


	2. Dining at Freak Tabel

Author notes: I was inspired to write this after reading another FF story (sorry but i dont remember its name, but thanks to the author), also the characters appearing are heavilly inspired by Batman: Arkham Asylum.

Words in _Italic_, are thoughts.

Disclaimer: I dont own anything, DC Comics does.

_Previously:_

"Aaron Cash, Chief of security." The name and title wasn't what scared her, it was the logo and name printed above it:

"Arkham Asylum."

_Now:_

Cash opened the door and motioned for her to come out. Raven jumped back into the corner onto her pillow, sitting with her knees at her chin.

"N-no… stay away!"

"Now, now Jane, it just breakfast, you've done this before, remember?" Raven eyes bolted to Cash, why did he call her Jane?

"_How long have I been in here? What the hell is going on?!"_ Cash motioned for one for the guards, who moved in and grabbed her arm. Resisting his pull, he only pulls much harder, throwing her off the bed and onto the ground. Another guard entered the room, and before she knew it, she was handcuffed behind her back and being dragged out the door by her arms. She gave up resisting, if this was really Arkham, these guards where only doing their job even if it was being brutal with her.

Holding her up enough to let her stand on her own feet, they left her standing in front of the door Cash and the other guards had emerged from. She didn't dare look as she felt the other inmates getting lined up behind her. Cash was making his way back up to the front, checking off names as he went. Reaching the front, standing next to Raven, he retrieved a cell phone from his belt, dialing a number.

"Dr. Young? It's Cash, you need to make an appointment with Jane, she's completely switched again."

"_Again?"_ Cash nodded at the reply from the phone before hanging up.

"All right folk's let's move out." With Cash's words the door opened and he walked through, Raven knew she didn't have a choice but to follow. She felt miserable.

"_I'm supposed to be a hero, if anyone sees me like this…"_ She couldn't finish that thought, where were her friends?

Passing many other cellblocks and offices, they finally entered the large cantina, her chain gang was guided towards an empty table near the wall. Raven noted many of the inmates already in the hall looked normal, mostly. She had heard from Robin that Arkham wasn't only a place he dropped off the various crazies he fought, but it was also a hospital for "troubled" individuals. Spotting one man staring off into the empty air, and another being force fed, dismissed the notion somewhat. Being an empath, she had expected to be knocked out by the emotions flooding from them, but she only felt overwhelming confusion and fear coming from them.

Reaching the table and the bolted down benches, Cash unlocked her cuffs, noting she had calmed down. Rubbing her wrists, Raven moved in, getting the seat next to the wall. In one way it made her feel better that she only had one other inmate at her side, in another it made her feel trapped. She noted the inmate's behind her moved immediately after her, she had apparently been the only one restrained. Sitting down she knew why and that she couldn't tell any of these people her name, these where Robin's old crew who treated Arkham as a revolving door.

Next to her, a tall but skinny man with dark hair and naturally tanned skin sat down. Raven didn't know who he was, but he looked like a drug addict. Next to him an old man with balding white hair and glasses, he looked out of place as he folded his hands and smiled. Opposite the three already seated, a massive man, if you could call him, that dropped down. Nothing Robin had told her about Killer Croc, could have prepared Raven for a meeting with him. He was easily 3m tall and 1,5m across the shoulders. His arms and legs were massive, all ending in sharp claws. Reptilian skin covered his entire body, besides his teeth, he didn't have lips and his teeth closed in over each other, like his names take. Raven's mind reeled at the sight of him.

"_How did anyone get to look like that and how the hell could a normal man ever beat him on a regular basis?"_ Robin had told a few stories about Croc at Beastboy's urging and how he and Batman had defeated him.

Next to the massive reptile, a small woman with red hair and a slight greenish skin pigmentation sat down the smell of flowers following her, Croc pinched his nose, making the old man giggle slightly. Raven guessed Poison Ivy would have run screaming for the hills at the sight of Croc, if she had been normal. Next to her, another read head, he looked normal, but his constant muttering told Raven otherwise. Next to him and at the end of the bench, Raven was inwardly happy that Harvey "Two-Face" Dent had his good sides facing them. He stopped momentarily stopped flipping his coin while sitting down, only to start again absent mindedly.

The old man seemed to cringe when a small blond woman sat down next to him, Raven could tell why. Compared to the bored or indifferent emotions coming from the others, this girl practically radiated happiness and childishness. Raven noted that neither Beastboy nor Starfire could hope to match the emotions radiating off the girl, and that she was happy they weren't when the woman turned around and greeted the last arrival.

"Mista J!" Ravens mind was almost blanked out by the emotions and thoughts' radiating off the Joker, compared to Harley Qiunzel he was a furnace, where she was a dying ember.

"Good morning Harley and the rest of freak table!" The Joker greeted happily as he was forcibly sat down by the two guards holding onto his arms. Raven felt sick, it wasn't helped by breakfast being a mass of cornflakes in milk. The others dug in Raven just stared at it for a moment before doing the same. Croc sounded happy looking at the large bowl in front of him.

"Tick tock, feed the Croc." He sang in a sing song manner, before pouring his entire breakfast down his mouth. Raven guessed he was still hungry, the bowl looked much too small to satisfy the hunger of something that large, she was confirmed in this as he began to stare at her and her mostly uneaten breakfast.

"Ya, gonna eat that?" Raven recognized the voice as the one who shouted at her during the night.

"_Great, first night I realize I'm here and I get shouted at by something that could eat me whole."_

"Uh… no, help yourself." Croc greedily poured her remaining breakfast down his gullet. "Thanks."

"Jones! What have I told you about taking the other's food?" Cash had stomped over staring at Croc like he had caught a child raiding the cookie jar.

"Come on Cash, I asked for it." Cash turned his stare at Raven who only nodded. Sighing Cash walked off again.

"Look Puddin, it's you!" Harley directed her boyfriend's attention to the smiley face she had dug into her breakfast. The Joker smiled broadly seeing it, picking the bowl up in hands, Raven could almost predict what had to come next.

"Why thank you Harley-girl." He broke into a manic laughter as he dumped the breakfast and the bowl on Harley's head, he was still laughing as the guards dragged him off. Harley just sat there with the bowl on her head, milk and cornflakes slowly falling off her. Raven felt a momentary confusion before the same mix of happiness and childishness returned. Harvey and Ivy only shook their heads at the pair.

"You seem quieter than usual, chika." The drug addict next to her just confirmed her suspicion that he was from South America.

"Yeah she all calm and quiet; and she's not trying to take my food." Croc followed up, Raven felt very uncomfortable, everyone at "Freak Table" where staring at her.

"Perhaps the good doctors are finally making headways on her, or it's just Arkham finally getting to her." The redheaded man ventured with a smile. "So which is it Jane?"

"Uhh... I just feel different." Another one calling her Jane.

"Aha! multiple personality disorder, I knew it!" the red head exclaimed triumphantly, a sudden realization hit Raven; she had just been diagnosed by Jonathan Crane, the Scarecrow.

"_This is not happening!"_

"Well it's, an improvement compared to the animal before, you made the rest of us look sane." Ivy continued, ignoring Crane's triumphant grin.

"Hey!" Croc sounded hurt at the remark.

"_Azar help me, what happened to me!" _Raven was uncharacteristically on the verge of tears, she couldn't believe what Ivy had just said. Fortunately someone blew a whistle, signaling the end of the breakfast session. Battling the tears back before they showed, and her straining emotions, she somehow managed to make it all the way back into her cell without breaking anything. Her time in the cell was short, as Cash announced bath time.

As Raven dreaded, the shower stalls where open for all to see, the two female guards keeping watch and Hayley and Ivy. Raven never a people person, had no intention of standing nude in front of anyone, least of all the people present.

"I'm not taking a shower with people watching."

"Aww, come on Jane, it will be fun, like the other times." Hayley happily called as she threw off her pants, Raven only glared daggers at her.

"Are you going to force us to use a hose and a sponge again?" One of guards calmly stated. Raven was put off by the "again" comment, the guard motioned her into the shower, Raven reluctantly started stripping noting the guards looking away.

The water was ice cold, but it cleared her head, after she stopped gasping. The annoying voice of Harley appeared behind her.

"See that wasn't so bad." Raven yelped as a stinging pain stuck her left butt cheek. And that was the straw that broke the camel's back, and folded a few times to prove a point. Raven spun on her heels, her eyes a blazing red.

"Don't. Touch. Me! You. Maniac." Raven began advancing towards Hayley, the walls started shaking and the shower heads and pipes began bending in odd angles.

"EEP!" Was Harley's only reply as she fled to the far end, hiding behind the wide eyed Ivy.

Raven only made it halfway down the shower room, before she felt the sting of electricity racing up her spine; she vaguely saw the tiled floor rising up to meet her as she lost consciousness.


	3. Hard Talk, Devastating Truth

Author notes: I was inspired to write this after reading another FF story (sorry but i dont remember its name, but thanks to the author), also the characters appearing are heavilly inspired by Batman: Arkham Asylum.

Words in _Italic_, are thoughts.

Disclaimer: I dont own anything, DC Comics does.

_Previously:_

Raven only made it halfway down the shower room, before she felt the sting of electricity racing up her spine; she vaguely saw the tiled floor rising up to meet her as she lost consciousness.

_Now:_

Slowly opening her eyes, she noted she was back in her cell. She tried to unravel herself from the blankets, only finding she couldn't, the sheets seemed to cling to her upper body. Sitting up and looking down at herself she found the latest humiliation Arkham had offered her, a straightjacket.

"_This can't possibly get any worse!"_ She started struggling furiously trying to get the jacket off, only to slip down in a corner exhausted after several minutes. Whatever had knocked her out had taken her powers with it. Raven buried her head as she could in her knees, she couldn't fight it anymore, she was humiliated, she wanted to go home and she really wanted to cry but couldn't bring herself to do so.

"Feeling better are we." A professional female voice asked, Raven didn't bother looking up or reply, she guessed a guard or shrink was now looking at the broken bird through the glass, like a spectator at a zoo, another low for Raven. "Cash said you changed overnight, and I must agree you have." Raven looked up at the speaker, a young female doctor sitting on a chair with a pad and pencil ready on the other side of the glass, Dr. Penny Young.

"I want to go home." Raven buried her head in her knees again, she didn't want to breakdown in front of anyone.

"Last we asked, you didn't know where that was, you didn't even know your own name." Young didn't look up as she calmly stated this.

"Don't anyone here recognize me!" Raven practically screams at the woman, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Who are you then?" Raven couldn't believe it, a doctor, an intellectual who didn't know the Titans from the west coast.

"I'm Raven, I am Raven." She couldn't care less if the entire of Batman's psycho gallery could hear her now, having a complete breakdown. She could hear Young talking softly to herself.

" Hmm, Raven, that makes five." Ravens tear filled eyes shoots back up at the doctor.

"What?"

"Hmm? Oh your are the 5th personality you have shown since you arrived here." Raven's mind began to descend into confusion.

"Please, what is going on with me? How did I get here? I'm a superhero for Azar's sake, I'm not supposed to be here!"

"You don't remember, do you?" Raven only shakes her head. "What is the last thing you remember?" Raven struggles to remember the last thing she saw before waking up in Arkham.

"I was getting my herbal tea, from the kitchen in the Titan's Tower. I have the cup in my hand as I walk over to my friends, the other Titans. They are sitting in the couch in front of the TV, laughing at something Cyborg is holding. I look over this shoulder, and everything goes black from there. The next thing I remember is waking up here, last night." Young eagerly notes down everything, the girl in front of her is saying.

"Raven, you have been here for three weeks now. In that time I've talked with you several times, or to you sometimes, I'm not sure you heard me at all. The first three days you didn't want to talk to any of us, you just cowered in the corner or under your bed sheet. The third morning we tried to drag you out of the cell, the 2nd personality emerged, you injured several guards before we managed to sedate you. You didn't speak at all, but you where clearly angry, the few mornings you seemed clam enough for it we had you down at the cantina eating breakfast with the rest of the patients from your block. You either attacked Joker or Harley, or you leapt at Croc, it seemed you wanted his plate of food. You didn't talk; you rather growled or howled at anyone addressing you. The last we saw of you like that was in another fight with the guards dragging you out of your cell, someone struck your head and you went unconscious. That personality lasted over two weeks. When you woke up you where changed again, you talked a lot now. But half of it was obscenities directed at anyone near you. That version seemed to go away again on its own; the last one that emerged was as crazy as Joker and Harley. You laughed at anything and everything, you and Haley got along really well, well until you slipped on the bathroom floor yesterday." Young noted the girl had hung onto every word she said, some pieces seemed to fall into place.

"Can I please borrow a phone, I need to call the Titan's, they will be worried sick if they don't know where I am, especially Robin." Young stiffened I her seat at the mention of the Boy Wonder.

"Raven, are you sure he will speak with you?"

"Why wouldn't he, I'm his teammate and he is my best friend." Young pinched her nose, this next part was going to break her, she knew.

"Raven, you where delivered here, wearing nothing but your underwear, you where caught screaming and running blindly around Gotham. Raven I'm not saying this as a joke or an attempt to hurt you, but Robin delivered you here, and he most certainly didn't act like he was your friend." Young could see the girl in front her splinter like glass.

"No, it can't be, you're lying, you have to be, Robin would never leave in a place like this, he wouldn't, he wouldn't." Ravens tears returned with a vengeance, Young sighed leaving the girl to her tears. Had anyone of her friends or those who knew her, seen her like this they would have been hard pressed recognizing her. Raven, the ice queen, the calm, level headed Titan that never let her emotions loose, crying in her breakdown like there was no tomorrow. Like this she cried herself to sleep, her throat hoarse and voice cracked. She just couldn't believe it, Robin, the one person who had faith in her when even she had none. Robin, who had journeyed into the depths of hell with his most hated enemy as a guide to save her. Robin, the only person she felt understood and respected her. Had left her in the psycho ward of the most infamous nuthouse in America, knowing what such a place could do to her, what it had already done to her.


	4. Garden Bane and the rescue mission

Author notes: I was inspired to write this after reading another FF story (sorry but i dont remember its name, but thanks to the author), also the characters appearing are heavilly inspired by Batman: Arkham Asylum.

Words in _Italic_, are thoughts.

Disclaimer: I dont own anything, DC Comics does.

_Previously:_

"Raven, you where delivered here, wearing nothing but your underwear, you where caught screaming and running blindly around Gotham. Raven I'm not saying this as a joke or an attempt to hurt you, but Robin delivered you here, and he most certainly didn't act like he was your friend."

_Now:_

The morning came, Raven felt the jacket was gone and her powers where back. It was a small comfort to her, her world was shattered, and she had cared so deeply for the one who shattered it. The others at the table could tell she had changed again; she didn't look at them or reply in any way. Crane noted it down in his head, she knew, the insane doctor considered her a most amusing specimen. Today was recreation, meaning the inmates were allowed to visit the botanical garden, all except Ivy who could control plants. She had to settle with a walk on a roof cradling the lone flower pot she was allowed, followed by an armed guard. When they were allowed to walk freely, Raven quickly distanced herself from the others. Finding solitude on a bench in a small alcove, she heard a loud splash and some muffled curses. Croc must have jumped into the large fountain she had passed on her way, and soaked some of the others in the process. Calming herself, she tried to figure out what to do.

"_Breaking out isn't an option, this place is virtually immune to me. I could try and work with them; hoping they will believe me and let me go, it sounds unlikely and it could take months if not years. Azar help me."_

Raven felt someone approaching, looking out she saw the drug addict looking at her.

"What?" She was irritated; she really wanted to be alone right now. The wreck only moved over, sitting himself down on the far end of the bench. He had a concerned look on his face.

"You look troubled, chika."

"Aren't all of us here? And don't call me chika."

"Not all of us, Arkham isn't just a place for the mad. I have the doctors word that I am as sane as they, Croc is as well, he just let his appearance govern his actions. And so are you, now."

"So why are you in this block? The rest of them, besides you and the old guy are either freaks or monsters." Raven didn't know which one of those categories she herself was in by now.

"Arnold Whesker is far from normal, you just haven't seen him with his doll."

"That's the Ventriloquist?" The man next to her nodded. Raven had heard of the man who appeared to be dominated by a wooden puppet that pretended to be a mob moss. "Who are you?"

"I am sorry, we have not been introduced. I was never given a name in the prison island of Santa Prisca, here I am called, Bane." Raven's eyes went wide; the scrawny wretch in front of her couldn't possibly be him. "I know I don't look like most people have seen me, or come to know me. It's an aftereffect of not using the drug." It dawned on Raven that what Bane said was true, he had the height and Venom had severe drawbacks when users didn't get their dose. "May I ask your name?"

"I'm… I'm Raven." Bane's smiling face remained unchanged.

"I know, I've read about you and your exploits when news reached these walls." Ravens mood dropped instantly when he mentioned her friends, Bane noticed. "What's wrong?"

"I…I am just confused and upset right now, Dr. Young told me yesterday, I've been here for over three weeks, and that Robin delivered me here like I was a criminal. And I don't remember any of it."

"Robin is a good friend, yes?"

"He has already gone thought hell for me, he is the only person I've really felt respected me as I was. I am not an open person, and Robin was the only one on the team that understood and respected that."

"I will say, having to share meals with you the last three week have been something of an, experience. You actually scared Croc when you tried to get his food. And you made Ivy lonely when you where dancing around with Harley."

"So I hear. And knowing how I have been acting, I'm just not sure if I should be angry or worried for Robin for leaving me here."

"I think you should call him. At least for closure, if he left you here out of malicious intent you will at least know it from his own mouth. If he is a good friend he will come for you, him and his mentor are good at pulling strings."

"Thank you Bane." Raven looked at the man with new respect, Robin had spoke of Bane with almost hated in his voice knowing what he had done. "Can I ask you two things?"

"Sure."

"Why did you break him?" Raven had always been curious as to why; someone would break out of the most hellish prison on Earth to end up fighting the Dark Knight. Bane smiled for a moment as he thought.

"I wanted to prove to everyone that I could do what no one else had done before. I know it sounds strange, but you must understand. On Santa Prisca, Batman is a boogeyman there, something even the most secure prisoners feared secretly, although the fewest of them had ever seen a picture of him. I wanted to prove to my childhood tormentors I could defeat what they feared. You know, if you remain here you might see him." Raven could somehow feel sympathy for him, like her he had an unhappy childhood, yet tried to overcome it. He had just chosen the wrong way of doing it. "What was your other question?"

"Could you keep my identity from the others, especially Joker, I'm not sure what he would do if he knew?"

"Sadly Joker already knows, he may be crazy, but he's not stupid. He knows who Robin socializes with; I guess he is just waiting for the correct opportunity to exploit it. I am sorry to tell you this, but I can't say you should prepare for whatever he cooks up, that's impossible."

"Well, thanks for the warning I guess." I was unnerving knowing you where secretly on the Jokers party list, and pretend not to.

An hour later Raven found herself staring at a phone with a guard outside. She was unsure if she had the courage to do this, or receive the answer that could lock her away in here forever. Slowly she picked up the phone, dialing the number to Titans Tower, paying to Azar that there would be a pickup and that it would be Robin. Kicking herself after two beeps, Gotham was on the east coast, Jump city was on the west. If the Titans where home, they would be asleep. Four more beeps, and she was greeted by a sleepy voice.

"Teen Titans, this is Robin." His voice broke a dam of pent up emotions, the humiliations, the indignity and the fact he left her there. She spoke but not the way she wanted to.

"Hello?" her voice sounded cracked, the wounds from yesterday opened again.

" Hello? Who is this?"

"You should know, you left me here, you left me here." With that she slammed the phone down, letting guard to escort her back to her cell for another breakdown.

Inside Titan's Tower, Robin stood frozen for what seemed an eternity. That voice, he knew it and he realized it too late. "Raven." Is if speaking her name was a spell, he jumped half dressed out of his room, screaming for the other Titans. It took them several minutes for them to calm him down enough to tell them what happened.

Robin still clutching the cell phone took a deep breath. "She called me."

"Please Robin, who called you at this time of night." Starfire looked as tired as the rest of them, the last weeks had not been kind to them.

"Raven."

"WHAT!" Cyborg could have deafened him with that yell. "From where? What did she say? Is she ok?"

Robin dropped down on the star he was standing on. "She didn't say, she said I knew where she was, that I left her there." He tossed the phone to Cyborg, who immediately began tracking the call.

"Dude, we all saw she ran off three weeks ago, you have been barely sleeping looking for her all over Jump City. If she said that, it doesn't make any sense." Robin didn't notice Beastboys encouraging words, his mind furiously trying to remember all the places he had left Raven.

"Friend Robin, how did friend Raven sound? Was she angry with you?"

"Remember how she talked when her father finally came for her?" Starfire and Beastboy nodded, it was hard to forget the only time Raven had shed a tear. "Like that, like her world had ended, and she blames me for it."

"Robin you, looked all over Jump City for her, finding nothing?" Cyborg interrupted his friends self torment.

"Yes, I even looked places I didn't even know existed."

"That's because, she's not even near this coast line, the call was too short to trace completely but I got a city." Cyborg tossed the phone back at Robin, who flipped it open. His eyes grow wide a second before he breaks the phone in half.

"Titans, we leave for Gotham in 20minutes!" Robin was furious, his Raven was in Gotham, and Batman had said nothing, he was bound to know she was there.

6 hours later, the Teen Titans landed in Gotham Airport, another 30minutes later Cyborg and Robins feet again touched ground at Wayne Manor. Robin stomped up to the front door, ringing the doorbell, telling the others to wait outside. It was answered shortly by the elderly butler.

"Why Master Dick, this is a surprise." Robin smiled weakly at the man; it wasn't him he was angry with.

"Good to see you Alfred, but I'm afraid I'm here on business, where is he?"

"Ah I see, he's in the cave." Robin nodded his thanks before heading off to find a certain grandfather clock.

Stomping down the stairs into the massive cave, Robin spots the massive form of Bruce Wayne in costume sitting at the computer.

"You are getting louder." Batman said without turning.

"Can the formalities Bruce, where is she?" Robin could tell Batman was taken aback by the hostile reply, even if the man didn't move a muscle.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Robin noted Bruce Wayne was gone, only Batman remained.

"Don't give me that crap, you know practically every person in this city, where is she?"

"This city has over two million citizens, and you asking me to find one without even giving me a name?"

"Bullshit, you know me well enough; I wouldn't come into this cave, like this without having a damn good reason." Batman remained silent for a moment; Robin knew he was thinking about both about the person, and how to react in case Robin attacked him.

"I didn't even know Raven was in this city." Robin had told him to keep an eye out for the runaway Titan; no one had not seen or heard from in three weeks. "Why do you think she is here?"

"We traced a call she made to Gotham, the conversation was too short to pinpoint her, but she is here." Batman grunted, he hated having super powered in his city, especially when he didn't know about it.

"I'll help you find her, Dick, but get your friends off my lawn." Robin nodded, not caring that the entire Titan team would know who he or Batman was.


	5. Croc's and Robin's

Author notes: I was inspired to write this after reading another FF story (sorry but i dont remember its name, but thanks to the author), also the characters appearing are heavilly inspired by Batman: Arkham Asylum.

Words in _Italic_, are thoughts.

Disclaimer: I dont own anything, DC Comics does.

_Previously:_

"You should know, you left me here, you left me here."

"Can the formalities Bruce, where is she?"

_Now:_

Raven had returned to the gardens once the tears had stopped falling. She had hoped Bane was still there, but the garden was empty, except for Croc who was still enjoying the fountain. He waved at her in a friendly manner as she passed him. Giving up finding Bane, Raven sat down again on the bench they had shared. She closed her eyes wondering again why her conversation with Robin had ended the way it did. Noticing the smell of water and quiet dripping, she opened her eyes, knowing Croc was looking at her, despite his size he could certainly remain quiet if he wanted to.

"You all right?"

"I'm stuck in the mental ward of Arkham." He only chuckled at the joke.

"It isn't all bad here, the food is free. " Raven swore as she saw him try to smile.

"You can't sense emotions and stray thoughts, like I can. You're hungry."

"I'm always hungry, the doctors think if they starve me, I'll somehow become more human."

"Do you want to be human?" Croc seemed to think about a reply for a moment.

"Honestly, I don't know what that means anymore. I've been like this for my entire life and been hunted by humans my entire life, if they whipped up a miracle cure that made me look human I'm not sure I could adjust to a normal life." Another like her, unhappy upbringing and haunted all his life.

"You've tried?" Croc nodded.

" Before I moved to Gotham, I tried getting odd jobs but no one would hire a freak me. So with nothing to do, I joined the circus. Thinking as I was a freak, I might as well get paid for it. But."

"You couldn't stand it." Raven could see the pain in his yellow eyes, it was clearly a memory that hurt him.

"Going on exhibition under a stupid moniker, was the worst decision I ever made, the kids where all right, but the grownups weren't. I could see it in their eyes the fear and revulsion, I quit after one week. I moved to Gotham, ended up drinking away what little money I had. The last round had me wake up in a pool of blood with only some bum's leg to tell me what happed. I guess at that point I snapped and I fled into the sewers, living up to the sideshow moniker. Until Bat's showed up." Robin still had the papers with the photos of Batman standing over the unconscious Croc, he was smaller back then.

"You're telling me a lot about yourself, without asking anything in return." Raven, for some reason, felt like she was back in her Titan role, of being the one the others could confess to. "_First Bane, now Croc who's next? Dent?"_

"Guess I just needed to talk to someone." Raven quirked an eyebrow at this, she would have thought Croc would have a lot of talks with Young and her colleagues.

"The doctors aren't good?"

"Young thinks of us as bugs in a jar, she's not interested in helping. And it doesn't take much for me to rattle the guards enough to have them all come piling on me. And well, Bane is a guy; I would just seem weird to talk to him about stuff like this." It was the same with most male's Raven knew, it was easier to confess ones feelings to a woman than another male.

"So why me? It's not like I've been the most stable person while I've been here."

"Harley is too far gone over the hill and Ivy haven't talked to me since I ate her plant by mistake. I thought it was a salad bowl." Raven smiled inwardly at the image of the plant lady frantically searing for the flower, only to see Croc putting the empty pot down. "So what's up with you wrecking the showers? Heard they are still trying to straighten out the pipes."

"Besides from mind reading, I'm a telekinetic." Croc's puzzled face, told her to elaborate. "I can move inanimate objects just by thinking of it. Unfortunately those powers are governed by my emotional state, if I get angry it grows out of control and things around me starts breaking."

"Yeah, we felt the ground shaking. So why didn't you use any of that stuff before, you sure seemed angry when I tried to keep my food out of your reach."

"Long ago I was taught how to mentally block myself if I lost myself completely to one of my emotions. Which is what I guess have been running around in my body these last few weeks, explains why I can't remember anything."

"So this is the real you, all of them combined that is?" Raven nodded. "Well, welcome to the madhouse." A whistle announced the time to head back.

Turning down the corner to their cells, Raven, Croc and the detail of guards were met by Crane standing in the middle of the hall, wearing his mask.

"Crane? Get back in your cell and take off that mask, you know the doctors think it's bad for you." The ever present Cash, sounds nervous.

"Afraid not Cash, I've got a party to attend to, and a few people I need to collect." A noxious green gas jetted out of his mask, Croc stood up straight closing his nostrils like a crocodile then turned and stormed back though the guards to get out of the cloud. Raven took it full in the face along with most of the guards. Falling over she quietly thanked Azar it wasn't fear gas before everything went black.

Back in the Batcave, Robin was pacing a trail in the floor, a search by Batman had never felt so slow. Batman cracked his neck from side to side, releasing the tension that had built up there from staring at the screen for so long. Sighing quietly, Robin immediately walked over.

"Well, if she is here, she is under another name or disguise. No one is here under any of the alias' you gave me, no withdrawals from the Titans accounts have been made from here. I've also checked all of the regular hospitals and as of this moment there is over 50 Jane Doe's, none of them matching her description." Robin pinched his nose, if Raven was really hiding from him here; she was doing an excellent job. He knew she could change her appearance at will, but he also knew she didn't want to be anyone but herself. But why would she call him then after three weeks? "Robin, I need to know why she ran in the first place, if she really is here and hiding. She could very well wish not to be found." Robin knew it was true, and he hated it.

"Beastboy had found her diary, he brought it to our living room to read a few pages he said. Cyborg was already there, he said he should put it back before Raven found out, but Beastboy coaxed him to read a few pages with him. Starfire and I found them laughing at it, we didn't know what it was so we joined in and soon we were laughing with them. I only realized what it was, when Raven made it blow up in our faces. She must have entered from behind us for her usual cup of tea, we were too engrossed to notice her as she walked up behind us. The last I saw of her was her tear filled eyes as she turned and ran, I followed her to her room, but when I got in the only trace I found of her, was her broken communicator. Bruce, if anything I want to find her to tell her I am sorry, if she still hates us afterwards we will have to deal with it, but we have to try." Batman nodded, before asking:

"What did she say in the phone call?"

"She called us three in the morning, I dint recognize her voice at first, so I asked who it was. She said I knew, she said I knew where she was, because I had left her there." Something inside Batman's head clicked the missing piece of the puzzle. He softly puts his hand on Robins shoulder, looking into his confused eyes.

"Dick, before I call him down here, I want you to know I haven't done this because I have forgotten about you or that I disrespect you in any way. I am so proud of what you have done and become, I never wanted anyone to become me. But as he said when he showed up here, with a smirk on his face, "Batman needs a Robin or he risks self-destruction."" With that he broke the eye contact walking over to a microphone.

"Tim, suit up and meet me in the cave." Turning off the microphone, he turns back to Robin. "He is showing a lot of potential, but his sense of order is still lacking."

Two minutes passed before Robin received a shock, walking into the cave came a boy half a head shorter than Dick, dressed in a red and black suit with a stylized R on his chest, the same Dick had worn for years.

"Tim Drake, meet Dick Grayson."

"Whoa! Dick Grayson, **the** Dick Grayson!" Tim's masked eyes where wide with amazement and adoration of the man which uniform he wore. Dick just stared, like someone had just thrown a brick into his stomach. Ravens voice kept repeating the same line in his head, "You left me here, you left me here…"

"Tim, Dick has some questions for you now, and I have some filing assignments for you later."

"Umm sure." Dick fought a massive battle within himself not to jump the boy and beat the answer from him, Raven has seen or been told Robin dropped her off. She didn't know there where two, like him until a few seconds ago. Instead he reached for his communicator.

"Titans, in the cave, now!" They waited two more minutes before Cyborg appeared in the doorway, eyeing the two Robins he stopped, almost falling over as first Beastboy and the Starfire collided with his backside.

"Whoa! The Teen Titans, this is so cool." Tim eyes where wide with amazement. Before he or anyone else could continue Dick asked the question he and his team had tried to answer for three weeks now.

"Tim, we are looking for our last team member, we have strong reasons to believe she has met with you in costume, here in Gotham."

"You have to be more specific, I meet a lot of people wearing this."

"Girl about 1.60m, she has light grey skin, purple hair and eyes and a red jewel on her forehead just below the hair line. Usually she wears a black leotard and a blue cloak with a hood she keeps up." Tim knew Dick wasn't going to like this next bit, and Batman didn't like that he had forgotten to file the incident.

"Yes, I met someone that looked like that three weeks ago. I was alone on patrol, I saw her running screaming down one of the alleyways in nothing but her underwear. I tried to talk to her but she just ran even faster at the sight of me. I had to knock her out as she was heading out of the alley, she was looking back at me, I feared she would run straight out onto Broadway."

"Tim, where did you leave her?"

"Dick, she was my first solo catch, but she was babbling nonsense even when thought she was out cold. I thought it was just another loon, so I dropped her off at Arkham." Dick's and the assembled Titans collective jaws hit's the floor in unison. Dick had told them often enough of the madhouse, where the arguably worst psycho's in the country was locked up.

The silence was broken by an annoying buzzing sound from the computer next to Batman.

"It's Arkham, the prisoners have broken loose!"


	6. Ghosts and party invitations

Author notes: I was inspired to write this after reading another FF story (sorry but i dont remember its name, but thanks to the author), also the characters appearing are heavilly inspired by Batman: Arkham Asylum.

Words in _Italic_, are thoughts.

Disclaimer: I dont own anything, DC Comics does.

_Previously:_

"Tim Drake, meet Dick Grayson."

"It's Arkham, the prisoners have broken loose!"

_Now:_

A few moments before the alarm sounded in the Batcave; Dr. Young's office.

"Patient 01-11-1980 has apparently remained in the "Raven" personality with slight changes, observed during breakfast to have completely withdrawn into herself, ignoring all attempts to communicate. Whenever the behavior is due to my conversation with her yesterday or due to personality change I cannot yet say. During recreational session she was observed seeking solitude until approached by inmate 01-01-1993 aka Bane, they seemed at ease in each other company, conversation was held between them but details were not heard by the guards. Patient 01-11-1980 later returned to the main facility to place a phone call, guards overheard her holding a short conversation with someone, but voices where muffled. She reportedly ended the conversation violently before returning to her cell to cry out. Later she returned to the Botanical Garden, looking for something or someone, again she sought solitude not finding what she was looking for. Again she was approached by one of the other inmates, patient 523-02-1983 Waylon Jones aka Killer Croc. Given her previous actions towards him, from attacking him to offering him her spare breakfast to attempting to flee the sight of him, I don't know which surprises me more, his reaching out to her or her reaction to holding a prolonged conversation with him. Note; she has yet to display any more meta-human activity after the incident in shower room B-4 or the moving shadow that was seen on video surveillances on the night before this latest personality emerged. Patient 01-01-1980, continues to be an enigma, whenever she continues to manifest new personalities from time to time, or if she even has a core personality left remains to be seen, she will prove a fascinating study. End of log."

Turning off the recorder, Dr. Young assured herself she would keep the girl for as long as possible, the fewest patients with Multiple Personality Disorder, manifested more than two. So far the girl had managed five. "She will prove a fascinating study."

"I'm sure she will doc, but you might want to consider that "Raven" really is who she says she is. Bring her to the party boys!" Young manages to hit the silent alarm before being towed off by a pair of strong armed thugs, and the singing clown next to her.

Raven woke up in her cell, her head hurt from the gas, and her powers had once again decided to abandon her. And much to her displeasure, she was back in the straightjacket, added this time was two strips of duck tape that kept her mouth shut. Exhaling loudly she got to her feet, once again she was completely helpless. She could only wait for the inevitable loon to come get her for whatever reason. Slumping down on her bed, she felt there was a piece of paper under the sheets. With nothing better to do, she managed to dig it free using her shoulder. She finds a party invitation.

-_Dear Jane or Raven or Snarling-Beast-Girl_

_You are hereby invited to a very special party in the magni...manifi...ah hell, the pretty mess hall of Arkham Asylum, as the gust of honor. You are required to make an appearance in the dress you are already in, and you have no choice in the matter._

_See you at the party hopefully for hugs, kisses and lots of screaming._

_Your bird's favorite clown, Joker._

This wasn't a joke, she knew being a guest of honor at a party thrown by the Joker, meant she was going to made a spectacle of, particularly grisly one. And right now, she who had beaten back a 75 foot demon, could do nothing but wait in defeat, to be turned into the latest victim of the very human psycho.

"_Someone save me from this madness, anyone…"_

"_Fear not child, your salvation may be at hand." _A ghostly voice spoke in her head, it sounded like it belonged to an elderly man.

"_Great, the hour before I'm going to get tortured to death, I finally lose my mind."_ A death sentence on her bed, a voice in her head, and no one coming to rescue her, Raven finally broke down in tears.

"_Do not cry dear child, I am not a figment of your imagination. Please dry your eyes." _Raven tried to stop the tears, succeeding in stemming them.

"_If you're not a part of my head, what are you then?"_

"_I am what remains of Amadeus Arkham, founder, doctor and patient of Arkham Asylum."_ Raven had heard of him, the tragedies that followed him and the madness that incarcerated him in his own asylum. He had been dead for over a hundred years now.

"_You went mad."_

"_I did, but death seemed to lift my madness, if only to trap me in the walls here. You have sensed it."_

"_You are the reason I can't leave the cell and why my powers are fluking." _Raven knew that besides enchantments and warding spells, one of the few things a soul could not pass through, was another soul.

"_I have no influence over your abilities outside of the walls, that has to do with the many bumps in your head and the gas the Wolf used on you."_

"_Wolf? You mean Crane?"_

"_The man was once a respected doctor here on the surface, but I could do nothing but watch him conduct his hideous experiments for his own sick pleasure."_

"_So why are you speaking to me?"_

"_One grows lonely in these wall's as you watch your life's work slowly decay into a playground for the mad. You are the first sane person who can perceive me."_

"_But I am not the first sane person to get stuck in here."_

"_Hardly, Croc and Bane are here as special cases. Yet many sane people have entered here to escape justice or persecution only to end up on equal terms as the rest of the patients."_

"_So am I to be saved before or after the clown makes a trophy of me?"_

"_I cannot tell, but I feel it coming, like the light before the dawn. My dear I have looked into your soul, and as tainted it may be, I see much good in you. I am certain you will endure this, whatever may come. If I can give you any advice, don't give them anything they want. The Wolf and the Beast wants your fears and tears, you cannot give them what you have buried so deep for so long. Be strong my dear, they are coming."_ Raven felt the ghostly presence in her head disappear; quietly she agreed with it, the Joker and the Scarecrow would not break her they would receive nothing but the façade she had maintained for so many years. The ghost was right in its other statement; two thugs appeared at her window. Both had clown makeup on, one had a paper crown the other had a cone shaped paper hat.


	7. Party Time

Author notes: I was inspired to write this after reading another FF story (sorry but i dont remember its name, but thanks to the author), also the characters appearing are heavilly inspired by Batman: Arkham Asylum.

Words in _Italic_, are thoughts.

Disclaimer: I dont own anything, DC Comics does.

_Previously:_

"Bring her to the party boys!"

_Now:_

"Your escorts have arrived." One said as they both entered, ghostly reassurances aside, Raven felt her powers where still gone. But that didn't mean she wouldn't fight, jumping off her bed she tried to aim a kick to the leg thug. Physical combat was never something she had tried to learn, much to Robin's annoyance, and it showed that the thug simply grabbed her ankle. Leaving her to hop uselessly on one foot with the other one extended. He twisted her leg slightly causing her to lose balance and fall face first toward the floor and the boots of the second thug, who caught her before he made impact. "Boss say's wants you in one piece, and we are going to deliver." They flipped her over onto her back, grabbing an ankle each; they towed her out of the room.

Raven could only curse into her gag at the pair; she was otherwise too busy keeping her head off the floor. It got harder and harder as they approached the mess hall, thankfully the pair got her to her feet before she gave up holding her head up. She had cast gazes down the corridors they passed and into the offices, hoping to spot something or something that could help her. She only spotted a single rampaging inmate in one of the cell corridor, and an unmoving foot poking out under a desk in an office.

Back on her feet the two thugs resorted to steering her in the right direction, with a hand on each of her shoulders. Coming up to the mess hall entrance, Raven could hear a voice yelling on the other side of the door.

"Ladies and Murderers, Arkham is proud to present to you, for the last time anywhere, our guest of honor! I give you: RAVEN OF THE TEEEN TITANS!" With the last word spoke Raven was shoved forcibly into the mess hall, balance lost she continued stumbling down the wheelchair ramp, right into the waiting arms of the Joker. Her appearance was met with cheers, whoops and a standing applause from almost every inmate in Arkham.

The Joker caught her gracefully around the waist, spinning 360 with her before halting, like he was finishing off a dance. His other hand was holding a microphone.

"Isn't she a beauty?" More whoops and other agreement was heard. "Let me tell you gentlemen a little story of our honored bird." He began forcibly steering her towards the main table, a nightmare image in its own right. Many of the doctors and guards were strapped down at the table to give the impression of dinner guests, they where all gagged somehow. Cash and Young were present, Cash straining in his seat, Young sat with closed eyes, trying to ignore reality. Joker thumped her on the head with the microphone as he passed, making her jump. "Now, now, Doc, it's impolite to snooze as I begin to tell stories, they are real killers." He giggled as he walked on, reaching the end of the table, he shoved Raven into something that looked like an electric chair. Since she was still in the straightjacket the thugs attending her, only bothered strapping her feet, chest and neck to the chair. Now immobile, besides her head, she could only sit and watch as some thugs lifted the chair off the ground putting it down on the table behind it, giving her a full view of the nightmare. Pretty much all the nameless inmates were wearing clown makeup and a party hat's of some sort. She could see all the so-called super nuts from her block standing near each other at the wall to her right, trying not to join in the festivities, yet four where missing. Bane, Croc, Harley and Crane. Raven knew the others modus operandi didn't include the spectacle in front of her, besides Dent who she guessed had the coin against him. Raven looked back at the guards and doctors, receiving looks of pity and desperation. Raven didn't approve of the dishes that were placed before them, if it wasn't a dead rat; it was the poison that killed the rat or a plate of human shit. Dr. Young fainted when her rat began twitching. The Joker began his twisted fairytale:

"Our fair bird claims she comes, from a land far, far, far away. Running away from her dear old dad," many "Aww's" can be heard, "she one day finds herself in the City of Jump. All is good she thinks, until she runs into the evil Boy Blunder." Many "buuh's" can be heard at the mention of the name. "The evil boy locks her up in a tower and continuously exposes her to danger and injury. Until she manages to escape to our fair city of Gotham, alas the damage has been done, the Boy Blunder's treatment of her makes her distrusting of strangers, so she runs from the first friendly face she meets, our illustrious Scarecrow." Raven was paying attention now to the demented fairytale, she didn't remember meeting Crane. Scarecrow himself bows at the cheers thrown at him, as he emerges to her left. "Alas our demented knight is unable to retrieve her, before the second Boy Blunder shows up to ruin the day."

"_Wait… did he just say second?"_

"But all is not lost, the caped menace delivers her here, to our fair Arkham, her new home!" The cheering began again as a light shone on a banner at the wall in front of her, reading:

"Welcome Raven."

"Welcome to the madhouse Raven, I'm sure you will enjoy your stay." The Jokers wicked grin gives her all the assurances that he is going to break her down to his level.

Speeding down the roads, passing many police cars on the way, six heroes hope they aren't too late. It looked strange for some of the cops; they were getting passed by two Batmobiles and two red bikes bearing the Robin insignia. Two hoping they can get there in time to contain the situation; four hoping there is still a friend for them to save when they get there.

"Now I'm sure you are wondering where the rest of our friends are at Raven? Fear not, they were just in need of a little change of dress code, Harley!" Said female entered from the door Raven had been pushed through, wearing the Harlequin costume and makeup that matched her name, waving wildly at her boyfriend with one hand a long cord in the other.

"Come on Crocky, done be shy." Harley must have pushed a button somewhere as, blue light blinked on the other side of the door, accompanied by a deep roar of pain. Tugging on the cord Croc stumbled through the door, a large metal collar around his neck. Which his large hands where trying to get a grip on.

"Ohh! Croc, you're wearing your Sunday vest." The Joker smiled broadly. "And here is Bane as well." Raven saw as two men dragged him in, he was wearing a mask with tubes poking out of its back that extended into a strange contraption strapped to his back, and both looked to be too big for him. Raven knew what it was, and the size was just right. "These fine gentlemen decided to have urgent business elsewhere, but I ask you, what could be more important than welcoming a new family member into our midst? Speaking of which lets give the word to our guest of honor, she must be dying to say something." Had the speaker been anyone else, the word _dying_ in that sentence would have been harmless.

Raven gathered her last reserves of mental fortitude, her sanity's last stand. Letting out a low hiss, as he tore the tape off her mouth, leaving a reddish X on her face. Like some talk show host, the Joker jumped up on the bench next to her. Smiling politely he holds the microphone to her face, waiting. Raven couldn't think of anything other than the gravity of the situation, returning to the cold monotone voice the Titans had suspected her of holding a patent on.

"You're going to torture me then kill me in front of an audience, what do you expect me to say?" Everyone in the room had expected pleas, cries for mercy or crying at the least. No one expected a freezing cold reply like that. Even Dent could be heard failing to catch his coin, cursing wildly.

"My, my, life of the party aren't we?" Raven could tell the Joker wasn't pleased; his voice now contained a malicious edge. "Well we just have to do something about that. Mr. Crow, the laughing gas if you please." The Joker held out his hand to Crane without looking at him. The Joker looked sinister as he stood like that for s few seconds with a wicked grin on his face.

"Joe, you know that's your department." The Joker almost deflated out of his pose.

"Silly me, I forgot to cook some up. Do you have anything else up your hay filled sleeves?"

"Sorry, I could only manage to steal the stuff for the knockout gas."

"You monster!" Raven guessed Ivy's plant had been the victim from the outburst.

"Besides, I've got enough notes on her to last a while; I need to make more of that concoction." One piece of the puzzle landed for Raven, she must have come to Gotham, and run into Crane who must have sprayed her with something that made her go wild for almost three weeks, and gotten her picked up by **a** Robin.

"Well, where there's a will, there's a way. And where there's a Joker, there's a knife." Reaching down the Joker grabbed a large kitchen knife. "Let's put a smile on that face!" Raven remained indifferent at the sight her eyes only followed the knife as the Joker flipped it around. The light seemed to catch the blade, flashing the light into her eyes. It all came flooding back to her, the memories.


	8. Memories, Smiles and Hellraising

Author notes: I was inspired to write this after reading another FF story (sorry but i dont remember its name, but thanks to the author), also the characters appearing are heavilly inspired by Batman: Arkham Asylum.

Words in _Italic_, are thoughts.

Disclaimer: I dont own anything, DC Comics does.

_Previously:_

"You're going to torture me then kill me in front of an audience, what do you expect me to say?"

The light seemed to catch the blade, flashing the light into her eyes. It all came flooding back to her, the memories.

_Now:_

She was back in the Tower, she was again walking towards her laughing friends, tea cup in hand. She walked close enough to see what the hilarity was about, looking over Cyborg's shoulders, she sees a familiar looking book, with her hand writing all over it. Time seems to slow, the cup slowly falls from her hand, at the same time the windows crack slowly and the book is slowly enveloped in black energy. From slow motion everything speeds up, the cup shatters on the floor, the window's are blown out of their frames, and her friends are treated to a face full of paper as the book explodes, her diary. She doesn't know what to do, her "friends" where laughing at the secret thoughts she had penned into that small book, her hopes, her dreams, all she ever hoped for, and they found it a source of amusement. She couldn't stay; she needed to be alone, far away from the people who simply couldn't understand the word, privacy, not even Robin apparently. Running to her room, that had once again been violated; she throws her communicator on the ground, stomping on it for good measure before she disappeared in to the darkness of her cloak. It was the thought of Robin that landed her in Gotham, hiding below the enemy radar. It was a good idea at the time and she had wanted to see the dark metropolis, from what she had heard, she would blend right in. Appearing in an alley, she turned around at a noise behind her, she remembers seeing a shadow of a man wearing a straw hat. After that all she remembers is the blind panic.

Returning to reality, she is looking into the eyes of the Joker. His facial expressions made him look like a painter getting a detail just right, it would have been comical, if his paintbrush wasn't a knife and his canvas, her face. "Wola! And another satisfied customer." He exclaimed backing away from his work for all to see. The guards, doctors where the only ones to really act sane at his work and they couldn't believe she hadn't made a sound. Young had returned to the land of the conscious, in time to see him work, she mentally noted the girl must have retreated so far into her head, that she would never come out. Joker stood up facing the staff and inmate's throwing his arm into the air like he had just finished a masterpiece.

Raven felt warm blood tickled down her cheeks and lips, the smell of blood reached her nose, poking with her tongue Raven guessed she was now sporting a bloody Cheshire Cat's smile. Strangely she didn't feel anything if she held still, despite the pain it caused, the memories had hurt her more.

"Was that the best you could do?" Her question startled the Joker enough to have him fall off the bench.

"What!?" The Joker was used to people screaming before, under and after he had worked on them, it was a new thing for people to act with indifference after he had finished. And he didn't like it.

"Don't tell me the infamous Joker is losing his touch? Crane have you gassed him as well?" Raven could feel the confusion rolling from everyone in the room. Crane thought discretion was the better choice and fled before the Joker stabbed him for good measure. The clown in question was too busy fuming to notice Scarecrow, even old Bat's had made some indication of felling pain, the ice queen in the chair hadn't even winced, no she was taunting him, after he had finished.

"I see facial reconstruction is wasted on you, it just means I have to go deeper." Jumping back onto his feet and up on the bench, he raised the blade high.

"NOO!" Bane yelled from down the hall, before any of his minders could react, he had twisted the dial on his wrist and greenish translucent fluid started pumping from his backpack, beginning the transformation. Croc roared, Raven couldn't tell of it was of his own or her pain. But she never took her eyes off the descending blade. Time seemed to slow, as Raven felt something inside her, something she had missed since she woke up, her power.

The Joker was smiling broadly as she drew the blade home, this would certainly reward him with a scream. He felt the knife pierce the fabric of the jacket, then it just stopped as if he had stabbed a log. Looking down he saw the knife's point indeed having pierced the jacket and the skin underneath it, but only just, the knife was covered in something that looked like black flames. The flames seemed to spread to the girl in the chair, enveloping her completely. Looking up he looked into the red pair of eyes Harley had said she has seen. "No fair!" Raven smiled broadly revealing pointed and razor sharp teeth.

"Away from me you fool!" Black barriers jumped up sealing off any escape routes from the hall. A voice appeared in the heads of Bane and Croc.

"_Bane, Croc, be ready to fight or keep your heads down." _Bane's mind thought back.

"_Don't harm Harvey."_

Joker and the knife was sent flying in different directions, the knife slammed into the table the doctors were seated at, driving it to the handle through the metal plate and the wood it covered. The restraints of the chair snapped as they broke and Raven floated into the air, hanging 2m over the heads of everyone. Hunching over in midair the cursed jacket was torn into a million pieces as a massive shadowy raven forced its way out of her. Raven looked at the stunned faces of the doctors and inmates, with the shadow raven behind her, she looked like a very pissed off angle come to deliver justice.

Two cracks made her turn towards the spot her block mates where, Harvey was still flipping his coin, indifferent look on his face. Ivy and Arnold where lying the floor. A scream near the door signaled the remote Harley was holding, had exploded. Croc instantly got to his feet cracking his knuckles, towering over the girl that looked like a mere child compared to him. Harley looked like she was about to wet herself as Croc raised his hand. Croc back handed Harley, sending her flying into a wall with a sickening crunch, signaling a lot of broken bones. Banes transformation was complete, his overly muscled form rose from the ground. Loosening up his muscles he stared at a crowd of inmates. "Who is the first to be broken?"

Raven quickly enveloped the hostages in her powers, teleporting them to the corridor outside, breaking Cash's restraints in the process. Raven satisfied that no innocents where going to be hurt, began to expand her shadow casting the entire room in darkness.

Outside, Cash struggled with freeing his colleagues. He was too busy to notice the man sneaking up on him. Cash's attention was brought to him when the lunatic screamed as the black energy that had shot from the door, grabbed him and dragged him towards the it. Cash could only stare at the man as he disappeared into the total darkness. It was then that he noticed, that the mass of people in the cantina wasn't yelling obstinacies anymore. It's was yelps of confusion. Those yelp's only lasted a few seconds, as a deep bellow made the walls shake. The yelp's where turned to screams of panic as inhuman snarls and laughs where heard.

Raven had deafened and mostly blinded Bane, Croc and Dent. They didn't need to see or hear what stalked the darkness, they didn't seem to mind. Raven gently guided them around the room, away from each other and interfering furniture. Croc seemed to be guided along by scent mostly, he walked casually around, backhanding anything thing that got close. Bane was almost the same; he walked around grabbing anyone that got close to him, punching them once, then dropped the unconscious bodies on the ground as he moved on. Harvey dint move, other than flipping his coin and punching anyone who distracted him from flipping. Raven herself didn't move either; she was directing Bane, Croc and four small demons her father had gifted her with, they didn't harm anyone, but their touch brought cold and mind numbing fear.

"Hey who, turned out the lights?" Raven could sense both Bane and Croc, had heard the voice, she quickly directed them elsewhere. Joker was the only one here she would deal with personally. Hovering over him, she dropped down on him covering him in even deeper darkness. She knew it wouldn't have the effect on him, like it had on Dr. Light. But pulling back, the Joker was curled up in ball, laughing to himself, a little paler and eyes completely vacant. She knew he would get over it, unlike Dr. Light.

Noting that all of the inmates where either out cold or cowering under tables, she recalled the demons after they where back where they belonged, she recalled the darkness. Croc looked puzzled, but his nose had lead him towards the kitchen. Harvey looked like nothing had happened, still flipping his damn coin. Bane walked over to her as she landed.

"Crane isn't here, chika diablos." Raven smiled at the nickname, but that Crane was gone was a problem. Closing her eyes she focused on finding the pattern of thoughts, she had come to identify the self-proclaimed "master of fear" by. Finding it running outside in a park.

"Bane can you take care of whoever is still conscious, I'll get Crane." Bane nodded, as she disappeared, now that Arkham allowed her to. Crane ran headfirst into her shadow without knowing it.

"What? Where am I?" He could see over a vast yellow cornfield, he could move his head but his hands and feet where tied. He realized he was now the acting Scarecrow of this vast field. He could see a vast black cloud in the distance, moving fast and against the wind, he begins struggling as he realizes what it must be.

"What's this, the Master of Fear, afraid?" Crane saw the girl standing next to him, four red eyes staring at him.

"Only a fool knows no fear." He continues to struggle as the cloud draw ever close.

"You remember that Crane, if there is a next time, I won't show you mercy." With that the girl faded from view. Crane looked up at the cloud, or flock. All of them midnight black, all of them sporting four red eyes, Crane screamed as the flock of ravens and bats enveloped him, tearing him apart.

Dropping the unconscious Scarecrow on the ground in the mess hall, Raven turned to Harvey.

"So what brought you along in this?"

"Bane asked me if I would help you if it came to a fight, I lost the coin toss." Raven shrugged, she expected him to be of two minds about anything.

A sudden wave of exhaustion seemed to wash over her, as she dropped to the floor. Bane caught her easily.

"Must have taken a lot out of her." Croc emerged from the kitchen, cradling four frozen chickens, chewing loudly on the 5th.

"I believe so my friend, you want to finish those before we go?"

"Na, I'll eat on the way." The three otherwise villains made their way out of the door, Bane with Raven in his arms in front followed by Harvey, Croc taking up the rear, stuffing the third chicken into his mouth. The odd quartet made it past the now empty chairs, reaching a crossroad they were greeted by a command.

"Freeze!" Batman and Beastboy dropped down from a ventilation shaft in the ceiling in front of them. A Robin jumps out of the left followed by Starfire, Cyborg and a shorter Robin from the other, all aiming some short of ranged weapon at them.

"Put down the girl, Bane, and take two steps back." The taller Robin follows up


	9. Cleanup and Release

Author notes: I was inspired to write this after reading another FF story (sorry but i dont remember its name, but thanks to the author), also the characters appearing are heavilly inspired by Batman: Arkham Asylum.

Words in _Italic_, are thoughts.

Disclaimer: I dont own anything, DC Comics does.

_Previously:_

"Put down the girl, Bane, and take two steps back."

_Now:_

"You can put me down now Bane, I just needed a moment." Bane gently steadies her before she turns with a serious look on her face.

The Titan's eyes go wide; it's their Raven, with a bloody smile carved into her face.

"What?"

"Raven, what happened to you? Are you ok? Do you know who's standing behind you?" Dick knew she would never in her right mind, side with villains and the three behind her certainly fit that bill.

"I've been locked up in Arkham for three weeks, only remembering the last two days, learning that I have been everything from insolent to a raging beast and that Robin dropped me off her like a common loon. And to top it all off Joker and Scarecrow throws a party in my honor, just because they knew who I was, and they were over half of the people here who believed me when I said who I was." She could see the guilt washing off the Titans and the smaller Robin."Come one guys, we better head back to our holes before the guards show up and club us to the ground." Moving forwards Raven passed the four the wide eyed Titans, ending up staring into the cowl of Batman who didn't budge. "There's a whole room full of people back there to attest I'm not in a good mood right now. Go help them, or join them." Harvey stopped flipping his coin to stare at this, the much smaller girl getting the better off a staring contest with the Dark Knight. Batman only grunted and let them pass.

"And I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own two eyes. "

The quartet made it back to their cells, leaving the doors open, they were content with not getting clubbed to the ground and thrown into them. It didn't take long before Batman came down the corridor, dragging Joker behind him, followed by the two Robins carrying Crane. The other Titans soon followed Starfire with Ivy, and Beastboy with Arnold. Raven tried to ignore their passing, knowing what was to come she guessed Cyborg was tending to Harley. Staring into the ceiling, she soon enough felt five pairs of eyes staring at her through the window, none of them actually daring to set foot inside.

"Petting zoo is down the corridor to the left."

"Hey!" Croc sounded offended.

"Not you Croc." She retorted.

"Rae, please look at us."

"I'm not sure I want to Robin, three of you set me on the road to this place, one actually handed me in, and the last of you is eyeing me like I'm a freak because I could stare him down. These last two day's have been the most violent emotional rollercoaster of my life, and I'm not ready to have it continue." Robin (Dick) motioned for the others to move on, grabbing a fold out chair he sat down inside her cell for what he felt would be a very important conversation. Yet he didn't really know how to start it.

"Rae, can you forgive us?"

"I don't know, I only remembered what happened back at the Tower, the moment the Joker began carving. Right now one pain is nullifying another."

"You didn't remember?"

"I woke up yesterday, only remembering the instant before I looked over Cyborg's shoulder. I woke up in the middle of the night in here, I didn't know where I was, I dint even know how I got here. And there's something in the walls that block's my powers. The morning came, and I found out where I was and who I was sharing table with."

"That's us!" Croc bellowed like it was a mark of pride to be mentioned.

"I can imagine it must have been, intimidating."

"They had to drag me out of the cell. They day only got better when I first had to share shower with Hayley and Ivy, they are still evening out the pipes. Some guard must have used a taser on me, as I woke up here again, in a straightjacket I couldn't break out of. Only to have a disbelieve shrink analyze me, she called me the 5th personality, she told me that the first days I was here I was either sitting in a corner or hiding under the bed. After that I turned into a beast, I didn't talk, I attacked everyone that came close, I even tried to steal food out of Croc's mouth. After receiving a knock on the head during the morning brawl with the guards I changed again, now I was just rude to everyone, a few days after that emerged it disappeared. Now I changed into a giggling maniac and became best buds with Joker and Harley. That ended when I slipped in the shower landing on my head. And the worst part is, I don't remember a damn thing of it. The nail of the day was placed when the shrink didn't believe me when I screamed at her who I was, claiming I was found screaming in panic running half naked around Gotham. The nail was hammered in when she told me it was Robin who landed me here, and in a none too friendly manner. You have no idea how devastating that was to me, I thought "How could Robin, my best friend, the one person who understood and respected me, leave me in the most infamous psycho-ward in the country knowing what that could do to me?"" Robin is guilt ridden, he knew landing the empath's mind here would be like a piece of red meat in a shark tank.

"I'm sorry Rae, I can't imagine how this must have been for you." The following silence seems deafening. "Rae is there anywhere around here we can talk in private."

"The gardens, if they let us."

"You saved a dozen people in there, I'm sure they will." Robin wanders off to find someone who can permit the field trip.

"You didn't call him?" Bane sounds concerned.

"I did, but something inside me kicked the rational side of me out of the way. Did you know there is more than one Robin?"

"No, I have been in here for over three months now, and Batman was alone when we last fought."

"It appears the Dark Knight needs to have a Robin at his side." Harvey's first indication that he listened in. "He had been growing more violent with us over the last couple of months; I heard rumors about him almost beating a mugger to death."

"Him and the Robin I know haven't been on speaking terms for some time, Robin haven't displayed any of those tendencies."

"He's had you and your friends to take care of him. Batman has been alone in his darkness."

"You know it's not nice to swap journals when the person in question isn't there, Harvey." Robin makes his appearance. "We can go Rae, they have given the all clear."

"Robin, hurt her. And I will break you." Bane's statement has a finality to it that told Robin he was sincere.

"Can I have the scraps?" Croc's call was the last they heard as the moved out, Robin was definitely going to find out how Raven befriended that pair.

"Hold on Robin, no patient goes anywhere in this asylum without supervision." Cash must be feeling better, Robin only sigh's he had preferred to do this under four eyes.

Making their way to the Botanical Garden, Cash turns on the artificial light.

"I just need to know where you two are going to be, other than that I'll be around." Raven gives the location of the bench she had visited twice.

"You know I've not seen this place without it trying to eat me." Robin starts with making the conversation light as they sat down.

"I guess it loses its charm if Ivy enters it. So what's on your mind that couldn't be spoken back there?"

"Rae, please don't make us return to Jump without you. At least don't let us leave you here." Raven knew Robin would never have made a plea like that with anyone listening, least of all Bane, Croc and Two-face.

"I'm not sure the staff will let you walk off with me."

"You know I could have you out within an hour."

"I do." Robin knew better than to try and force Raven to come, she was probably the most stubborn person he knew and he knew a few. A change of subject was needed.

"Soo, how did you end up with Croc, Bane and Two-Face?"

"Croc told me his story, saying it was easier for him to talk to me about his past than with the doctors. I have something in common with Bane, our unhappy childhoods. Harvey just tagged along tonight after coin toss."

"So you became the shoulder to lean on again? The doctors here aren't doing a good job it seems."

"Dr. Young looks at us like bugs in a jar. There to further her studies into the mind, she isn't here to help anyone, except herself."

"You know she would disagree with that." Cash again pops up out of nowhere, the glares he receives make's him continue. "I'm just here to make sure you haven't bled out and Croc left something in the fountain." Robin looks quizzing at the last part.

"He uses it as a bathtub. But that's not all, is it Cash?"

"No, I am trying to digest everything I've seen tonight. And mostly I'm trying to figure you out, I've been here for a number of years and I've seen strange things before, but you take first second and third place. First of all is the personality changes, it's not new in itself, but the changes in you were. You go from arriving completely terrified of everyone and everything to assaulting Croc because he's got a bigger bowl than yours; some of the guards still have bruises from fighting you. After that you go into being extremely rude to everyone only to switch completely again into the second Harley Quinn. And tonight you prove you could have broken out anytime you wished, and that you can be colder than Victor Fries. I've seen enough of Joker to know he was rattled by your lack of response to his work, and you threw him completely off when you taunted him afterwards."

"It's going to take some explaining." Cash takes a seat while listening to Raven talk about how her head is put together and why. Looking to Robin occasionally for confirmations, had the girl had any other company, he would have thought the whole thing came out of a bad horror movie. Most of all he was surprised that he believed her sane, even after the life she had led. "You're making my head spin and had I not seen you tonight, I would have thrown you into a padded cell."

"But it's true Aaron, I know it's messed up on so many levels, but it's my life and how I have to live it."

"So why wasn't stuff getting blown up before yesterday?"

"I leaned at an early age how to completely suppress my powers, in case one of my emotions took full control. You have met my Timid, Anger, Rude and Happy side's and those four are in for a stern beating when I get my hands on them. For my powers to work my emotions have to be in equilibrium, if the balance is tilted I loose of control them, if the balance is completely lost they shut down."

"And you perform those magic tricks on a daily basis?" Cash's question made Robin interrupt. Robin knew Raven was mostly known for her fighting abilities, but to the rest of the Titans and him especially, she was so much more, he needed to tell her.

"And she is a key part of our team, the glue that keeps us together. She is always in the calm center, I am obsessive, Starfire appears naïve, Cyborg butts heads with everyone and Beastboy is annoying but Raven is always at the center making sure we stay in balance. I heard Harvey say earlier that Batman needed a Robin, but the Titans need their Raven."

"You should have thought of that, before you chose to laugh at my hopes and dreams." Both raven and Robin knew this would come up sooner or later.

"Raven, I swear to you, I didn't know what that book was before I picked up the remains of the cover. And I am so sorry about hurting you." Raven knew she couldn't stay angry at him, when he was radiating the truth and grief.

"So what was it that was so funny back then?"

"Your initial description of the rest of us. Star was actually proud of your perception of her radiance of happiness."

"That was written two days after we moved into the Tower."

"We never got any further into it before you turned it into confetti."

"_They weren't laughing at me, they were laughing at themselves..."_ For some reason she find the whole miserable situation hilarious, and that Robin takes cover behind a large potted plant when she begins to laugh only makes it better. Cash just stares in wonder.

"Any of you want to tell me what is going on?" Composing herself again, killing the laughter.

"I'm sorry, I caught them laughing at my diary, I thought they were laughing at me, it caused me to run from Jump City to Gotham to end up here. And now I learn they never read past page one." Aaron Cash has two teenage kids, and he knew how girls treated their diaries.

"So all of this madness you have been going through, comes from that?"

"Yes, I'm sorry Cash but I think I am ready to return home now."

"Raven, I would be more than happy to sign those papers. And I will make sure Dr. Young agrees." Cash heads off to get the paperwork done; it has always been a mark of pride to him whenever someone could leave Arkham with the doctor's blessings. Robin breaks out of his cover, with the danger passed and the realization that Raven was coming with them.

"Do you think they will let me keep the shirt?" Now it was Robins turn to laugh.

"Rae, you once again prove how an amazing person you are. You get locked up, for weeks, in a hell on earth for you, only to make friends, rattle the worst demon here, come out sane and now you want a souvenir? Actually since you arrived here in your underwear, I guess they will let you keep the pants as well." Raven rewarded him with a disturbing double smile. "So are you going to heal that?"

"It has a purpose, involving a Robin, a Beastboy and a certain doctor."

30 minutes later Raven is staring at two boys, who both look like school kids in front of the headmaster.

"I want you both to take a good look at this face, because you are both partially responsible for it." The pair looks up, taking it in, the cuts and the blood that had not been wiped off. "Robin, I don't blame you for leaving me here, in the state you found me in. But you need to read up on your bad guys, I was acting like that because Scarecrow had sprayed me with his chemicals. Also you need to file all your encounters, had you filed me, Batman might have recognized the description. And I would not have been hidden in this city for three weeks known as Jane Doe under his nose." Robin nodded then looked at his feet, he was embarrassed that his first solo catch was one of the Teen Titans, and that he really should have filed it, his first catch.

"And you, Beastboy, I want you to remember what your prying has caused. Because of you, I can't remember three weeks of my life. Just remember just because you have a curiosity, doesn't mean you have any right to look into things your friends keep from you. Our Robin knows this and he respects it, why can't you?" Beastboy doesn't reply he does the only thing he can, he turns into a kitten with large eyes. Raven sigh's he was going to need something stronger. She picks him up and heads back towards her cell block, Robin silently following.

Beastboy felt like she had forgiven him, he just snuggled up her arms. Before she gently shook him, looking up he was staring into the reptilian eyes of Croc. "Beastboy, this is Killer Croc. Croc this is lunch if he lands me in a place like this again." Beastboy immediately jumps over her shoulder, reverting to his normal from.

"I'm sorry Rae! Don't kill me!" Beastboy drops to his knees in pleading fasion.

"I won't, but do anything like this again and I swear by the nine pits of hell I will feed you to Croc myself!"

"Hehe… the green one would make an interesting study." Crane had regained consciousness, leaning weakly against the glass of his cell. "STAY AWAY!" Raven had opened her second set of eyes, all glowing red, making Crane jump into a corner of his cell.

"Aren't you going to leave me with a goodbye pressie as well?"

" Joe I am leaving you with the memory of me being one of the few people you couldn't break." The Joker's smile is turned into a scowl.

Turning around Raven can see both Croc and Bane, as their cells where next to each other. "Thank you, both of you, I have a feeling that without you, I would really have lost my mind here."

"No sweat it kid, just promise you will come visit, and bring some food along will you?" Croc, as always, thinking with his stomach.

"Farewell, Chika Diablos, I hope I will meet you again someday."

"I'm sure we will Bane, I'm sure we will." In a touching moment Raven place's her hands on the pieces of glass, the two inmates putting their hands out as well. Simulating the handshake they couldn't give. "Farewell friends." Raven fought to hold back the tears; it hurt her to part with the pair, even if she had only really known them for two days.

Walking down the corridor the Raven followed, by Beastboy and the second Robin, they spot Batman walking towards them, as if he had been waiting.

"120 cases of wet pants, 73 minor injuries, 45 that's still unconscious, and one Harley Quinn that's going to spend at least a month in a cast, I want an explanation."

"The Joker was about to stab me in the chest, my powers retuned in time to prevent it. I cast the mess hall in shadows, guiding Bane and Croc around, I just pacified the inmates in a way that didn't harm what was already broken." Batman didn't ask any more questions.

"Dr. Young wants to talk to you in private. Her office is down the hall to the right." Raven walked off without saying anything, this was going to be the tough one to convince.

"Come in, Raven." Young motioned her inside and into a chair in front of her large wooden desk.

"You wanted to see me, Dr. Young?"

"Yes, I have had Cash, a Robin and Batman pestering me about you, apparently they believe you are who you say you are."

"You still have doubts?"

"No, I believe you are who you say you are. But I would strongly urge you to stay here, you are obviously troubled. The multiple personalities you have shown here are proof of that. I believe I can help you." Raven had expected something like this; Young didn't want to lose a prime specimen.

"You can't, it is my problem to deal with, as I have done so for years. The only reason the first four versions of me appeared was because Crane sprayed me with his chemicals."

"We have seen many victims of Crane come here, and none of them had split personalities because of it."

"None of them where half demons, with enough power to erase this planet from existence, either."

"You can't be serious, if you are, you are only convincing me that you really need to be here. Many of the inmates here have abusive parents and often demonized them to cope with their actions." Young only manages to finish her sentence, before she finds herself in a burning wasteland. The immense bellow she heard after finding herself outside the mess hall, draws her gaze to a gigantic red skinned demon struggling against blazing white chains holding him to a mountain only slightly bigger than him. Young hears it scream a name before she finds herself back in her office, smelling of brimstone. Looking up at the girl in front of her, she sees the family resemblance, four red eyes. "That…"

"Was real, the fiend you saw was my father. Do you still doubt me, or do I have to grow pointed teeth and red skin?"

Young couldn't think of anything, other than getting the papers signed. "Y-you are free to go." She stammered.

"Thank you, can I keep the suit? Since I arrived in my underwear?" Young frantically nods a scared look in her eyes. Raven heads for the door, thinking of something before she exits. "One last thing doctor, stop looking at your patients like they are there for your studies alone, some may not look or act like it, but they are all human beings, they need help." Before Young can reply Raven closes the door behind her.

Meeting up with the Titans and the new Dynamic Duo, who is standing outside the office. "Well I'm free to go." A loud sigh, is exhaled by the Titans. Batman had told them that Young had the final authority over Raven, and that she never had yet let anyone leave the Asylum.

"Guess, Young can learn to let go after all." Tim sounds cheerful.

"I had to make her visit a certain place before she would."

"So Rea, are you going to heal that, or am I getting the pleasure of stitching you up for once?" Ravens only reply to Cyborg is closing up the bloody grin, leaving only the blood stains behind.

"So where do they keep your stuff? Bet you want to get out of that thing." Beastboy was eyeing the grey suit with the Arkham logo on the back.

"I am staying in this until we get home, unless you brought some of my clothes. I am not going to run around in my underwear again in public, and especially not in front of him." Raven throws a thumb at the reddening Tim behind her.

Nearing the long awaited exit, Raven spots Cash cleaning out a room and he spots her as well.

"Hey Raven, catch." He tosses her an unmarked disc, she looks at him quizzing. "Surveillance tapes, figured you would like to see how you behaved the other weeks. In case you didn't believe the rest of us here."

"Thank you, I think I will, take care Aaron."

"You too Raven." With that Raven exited the Asylum, a free girl, being watched silently by a ghost who was overjoyed to see her leave his Asylum with her faculties intact.


	10. Epilogue

Author notes: I was inspired to write this after reading another FF story (sorry but i dont remember its name, but thanks to the author), also the characters appearing are heavilly inspired by Batman: Arkham Asylum.

Words in _Italic_, are thoughts.

Disclaimer: I dont own anything, DC Comics does.

Staying with Batman for a day after being released, the Titan's learned that Crane had been caught only a day after herself, almost without a fight. Batman theorized he had wanted to study the effect his latest concoction up close. Raven had mentally sworn Crane would be left with no mind if he ever tried to use her as a guinea pig again. Finally returning to the Tower, Raven could finally changed back into her leotard and cloak. Noticing for the first time, that it was a bit chilly around her bare legs. After reviewing the surveillance tapes alone, she decided it might be good for the others to see what she had been up to, when she had been governed by Rage and Happy. The others found it frightening so see her brawling with a dozen guards, but humorous when she had literally been crawling over Croc's massive body to get to his bowl. Robin, to say the least, was terrified, Beastboy and Cyborg where slack jawed, Starfire looked overjoyed when they saw Raven under Happy's influence, laughing like a maniac when not smiling broadly dancing around with the Joker and Harley in the mess hall. Raven gave them a fair warning before she let the video of the party night play over the screen. When it finished, Raven noted Beastboy looked sick; the other three looked like they were carved in stone. Raven got a satisfying sense of terror from them when she let the bloody smile appear on her face.

To Robins satisfaction, Raven began to take his combat lessons more seriously, becoming decent in it according to Batman who had requested to be kept informed on Raven, in case Arkham had left a lasting impression on her. Decent to Batman, would mean quite skilled to anyone else. But to both Batman's and Robin's dismay, Raven would occasionally return to Arkham to visit Croc and Bane. They had both thought she had presented a façade to the pair to survive.

Whenever the Titans would try enjoying a normal day as normal teenagers, Raven would occasionally wear the asylum shirt, earning her many stares but keeping people away from her, as she preferred them. Whenever she felt like it, she could scare them away with the bloody smile she could have emerge at will.


End file.
